Refrigerators may be provided with several different compartments, and some of these compartments can be supported from a door of the refrigerator. Refrigerator door bins are generally known and can include a bin unit configured for removable assembly with a liner of the refrigerator door. The configuration of the bin unit separate from the liner is generally a product of the material and process limitations associated with the liner, which is usually formed using a vacuum-forming process. The bin unit is generally more suitable for an injection molding or similar process. Accordingly, the bin unit and liner are often separately made and must be assembled together. Most assemblies facilitate selective placement of the bin within a number of available positions on a refrigerator door. Such known assemblies may provide weak attachment between the bin unit and the associated liner of the door, requiring additional fixation (such as the taping of adjacent components) during shipping. Beyond transportation and assembly issues, it is desired to provide a storage bin having an opening and closing mechanism that is convenient for the consumer while still providing efficient use of storage space defined by the refrigeration compartment.